4 Doctor's and Their Companions
by Molly-Pond-Holmes
Summary: All the Doctor's since the Time War ended and their Companions have been brought onto the TARDIS. But why did she bring them all together? To hang out and play games of course! Takes place after Season 8 finale 'Death in Heaven' so spoilers ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry to everyone that has been reading my other story! I will continue it, I just came up with this idea and had to write it down! I will finish the next chapter of Hunger Games: Fandom Style soon but right now please read and review this story! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just dropped Clara off after lying to her about finding Gallifrey. He really wished that he could have told her the truth but that would mean that she would want to continue her travels with him and he couldn't have that. Not when she had just gotten back Danny.<p>

He wanted to get his mind off everything and just sulk for a few days. So The Doctor started the TARDIS up set it on random and pushed down the lever. That's when everything got weird.

Suddenly the TARDIS started crashing and bouncing all over the place. The Doctor didn't know what to do so he just started pressing every button he could think of. "What's going on?! Where are we going?!" The Doctor screamed looking at his scanner which was fuzzy.

Suddenly everything quit bouncing all over the place and the TARDIS became still. The Doctor quickly got up and looked outside but could only see space. No Earth, no nothing, except stars. He had never been here before.

He went back to the scanner to see if it knew where he was but something caught his eye. There was a single word on the screen which made the Doctor very worried. "Geronimo, " The Doctor said. Right at the moment he said it someone landed in the TARDIS behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around to see 9, 10, and 11 getting up from the floor, "Oh no, not again!" He said putting his head in his hands.

"Well hello! You must be The Doctor!" 11 said with a wide grin shaking 12's hand, "But how is that possible? I thought I was the last regeneration!"

"Spoilers." 12 said already annoyed with his past self.

"Right."

"What's going on here?" 9 said, "I was working!"

"I have no idea. I was just about to go on an adventure of some sort and the TARDIS started bouncing about like crazy. I looked outside to see where we are but I've never been here before." 12 said.

"Mind if I have a look?" 10 asked putting on his glasses and already walking to the door to opening it.

"You still won't know, If I don't know you won't know. "

"Just checking for myself." 10 said with a smile walking back to the group.

Suddenly the TARDIS started shaking like mad like before causing everyone to get off balance.

"Is this what happened before we came on?!" 11 asked.

12 gave him a look and 11 understood that he was asking a stupid question.

"Right…"

12 looked at the scanner again and saw another word was on the screen.

"What do you see?" 10 yelled over the shaking of the TARDIS.

Before 12 could talk the TARDIS stopped shaking and everyone stood up straight again.

"Impossibe girl." 12 said reading the scanner.

"But that's Clara." 11 said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! It really helps me write when I get reviews like that! :)**

**So here you go chapter 2! **

**I do not own Doctor Who (If I did Death in Heaven would not have ended that way)**

**Also spoilers all the way to the season 8 finale!**

Before 12 could talk the TARDIS stopped shaking and everyone stood up straight again.

"Impossibe girl." 12 said reading the scanner.

"But that's Clara." 11 said happily.

At the moment he said her name she popped out of nowhere onto the TARDIS.

"Doctor seriously I just left." She said getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. When the Doctor didn't respond right away with a sarcastic comment, she looked up, only to see 4 Doctor's staring at her. "What?"

"It appears that the TARDIS wants to bring all of the companions and Doctors since the time war onto the TARDIS. She hasn't given an explanation yet though," 12 said reading the scanner.

Just then Clara noticed 11 and ran up to hug him.

"Hello again Doctor." She said putting her head on his chest listening to his 2 hearts.

"Hello Clara! How are you?"

"Ok. But I can't tell you much without spoiling stuff." She said sadly before turning back to 12 who was still looking at the scanner.

How did she make this happen?" Clara asked.

"I don't know and I really don't like it when she does stuff without my permission. This could be very dangerous. Especially since half of the people she want to bring on are almost impossible to get back." 12 said worriedly looking at the other Doctor's.

Just then the scanner became staticy again. But the TARDIS didn't do anything other than that.

"Weird, hopefully she won't start shaking again. I really don't want to have to deal with hat a third time." 12 said annoyed.

10 looked at the scanner while 12 was thinking out loud, "The next word has come on! It says… Pink."

At that moment Danny Pink dropped onto the floor, "Ouch!" He yelled before passing out.

"What?!" Clara said surprised.

"What's so wrong about that? You told me that he came back through the portal… Wait. He didn't did he. But why not?"

Clara sadly looked at the Doctor, "I lied. You said you had found Gallifrey and you seemed so happy that I couldn't ask to keep traveling and-"

"I lied." 12 said interrupting Clara.

"But why?"

"Because I thought you were happy with Danny and I didn't want to make you think that I still needed to have you traveling with me. "

"Well aren't you two just happy people." 9 said rolling his eyes, "How do two people misunderstand each other that badly?"

"I honestly don't know but once this is all over can I keep traveling with you?" Clara asked.

"Sure, but we have to get through this first." 12 said noticing Danny starting to come to, "Go check out if PE's okay."

"Ow! What happened?" Danny asked sitting up and looking around, "Oh."

"Yeah. But before I explain anything. What do you remember last?" Clara asked hoping it wouldn't be what actually happened last.

Danny sadly looked at Clara, "Exploding."

Clara sadly looked back at the Doctor, "The TARDIS is bringing them right back from the dead."

"I was afraid of that," 12 said looking at the others worriedly.

"Now could you please explain to me what is happening?"

"Well the TARDIS brought back all 4 Doctors from before the Time War and I think she's bringing all the companions since that time too."

"Wait what? Time war?"

"A war the Doctor had on his planet that he thought destroyed them all except for him. He just found out a few months ago that he instead saved it but he hasn't found it yet. That's the short explanation."

"Ok."

Suddenly two people suddenly dropped out of nowhere and right onto Clara and Danny.

"Ponds," 10 said a little too slowly laughing.

"Ow!" All 4 yelled out.

"Come on! I just came back from the dead here!" Danny yelled.

"Oh! Boo hoo! So did we!"

"Ponds!" 11 yelled out happily helping them up while 10 helped up Clara and Danny.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled hugging him happily.

"How are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Well I think you should ask him." 11 said pointing to 12.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I regenerated into him."

"Oh Doctor! What did you do this time!?" Amy asked slapping him on the arm.

"Ow! Why don't we wait for the rest to come and I will explain later?" 11 said holding his arm like she had punched It or something worse.

"Fine."

"Future me's!" 10 yelled.

"What?" 11 and 12 asked.

"Was there anyone after the Ponds that you had as a companion?"

"No. Amy was the first face my face saw."

"Then we have a problem."

"What is it?" 12 asked.

"Donna's next."

**Uh oh! What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you have been wondering about someone who should have come around when the Ponds came in. If someone doesn't come in the exact time you thought they should have come in its not that I forgot its just that there are so many companions when 10 was around that its hard to decide what order they should come in. **

**Also I'm sorry nothing has happened yet other than companions coming on. I didn't want to just have companions come on and no drama or talking happen. So I think I will have 1 more chapter after this one and then the real fun will start. :)**

**Could you guys give me a few ideas on what kind of games you want them to play or what you want to happen once everyone is on? I have a few ideas but not many. :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! They really help!**

**Once again I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Then we have a problem."

"What is it?" 12 asked.

"Donna's next."

11 and 12 looked at 10 worriedly, "What are we going to do?!" 11 asked worriedly.

"What did you stupid Time Lords do?" 9 asked suspiciously.

"We kind of accidentally turned her into a metacrisis." 10 quietly said.

"How do you accidentally do that?!" 9 asked so annoyed that he could barely stay in the same place as all of them.

While 10 was trying to explain 12 noticed that something had come up on the scanner and walked over to it. Once he read it he became very relieved.

"Doctors. Great news!"

"What is it?" 10 asked very glad to be out of having to explain.

"It's about Donna, here's what it reads. 'Although Donna is not the next one to arrive when she does arrive I have made sure that she will not die or explode with information. She will remember that she became a metacrisis but she will not remember all of the information given to her. Only bits and pieces."

"That's great!" 11 said happily.

"What does it mean that she isn't the next one to arrive? She's the last companion I can remember before I stopped taking companions and regenerated.

"There was one person that traveled on one mission though." 10 said thinking to what had only happened a few hours ago to him.

"No! The TARDIS thinks of him as an honorary companion? That's so sweet!" 11 said happily.

"Who are you all talking about?!" 9 said. He was about ready to just jump out of the TARDIS and be rid of these two. _At least I have eyebrows over there. He's no better but at least he answers my questions. _

"Don't worry you'll like him. 11 said looking at the scanner which now read the name and was just waiting to be said, "Would you do the honors? He asked 10.

"I most certainly will." 10 said.

12 who had had enough of the playing around decided that he would just bring the companion himself, "Wilfred."

"Ow!" 3 voices yelled out.

12 had also noticed that 10 and 11 were both standing where the landing spot had been made.

"Fantastic." 9 said laughing along with 12. After a moment they along with Rory helped the 3 of them up.

"What the? Where am I? Who are you?" Wilf asked looking at Rory.

"I'm Rory. You don't know me and I don't know you."

"Well is there anyone here that I do know? Or have you kidnapped me?!" Wifred asked madly.

"Wilfred! Calm down!" 10 said.

"No one tells me to calm down! Who do you think you- Doctor!" Wilfred said turning around.

"Hello Wilfred!" The Doctor said hugging him.

"Why can't you just phone me or something? Is this what happens to all of your companions? They just pop on?"

"Some do I guess."

"Some do? Who just randomly lands in the TARDIS?" 9 asked.

"Donna." 11 said smiling.

"How do you know my granddaughter?!" Wilfred asked getting ready to beat 11 up.

"I'm the Doctor."

"No you aren't! He's the Doctor!" Wilf said pointing to 10.

"Your right Wilf, but didn't I tell you that I could turn into someone else when I die?

"Oh! He's?"

"Yep. He's me after I regenerate. He is too." He said pointing to 11 and 12 who waved, "And the guy with the big ears is who I was before regenerating into this body."

"Hey! Big ears over here is watching the scanner for signs of trouble, so in case you want me to push you off this ship, I would be quiet about the ears."

"I didn't do anything why should I get punished?" 12 asked for fun.

"You be quiet before I change my mind about actually liking a future me."

"I'm so confused." Wilfred said.

"Don't worry. We have mostly been just talking to each other while we wait for everyone to show up." Rory said.

"She's coming!" 9 said.

"Why don't you say the name this time?" 10 asked wilf.

Wilfred went over to the scanner and read the name in his head, "Why is my granddaughter's name on the screen?"

"Apparently we need to say their names for them to actually come. Even if we didn't read it the TARDIS would make us somehow. Also don't worry about her remembering me. The TARDIS fixed it so that she knows what happened but she doesn't remember the information that was given to her."

"Ok. Donna" Wilfred said.

"Ow!"

Wilfred turned around to see Donna lying on the ground and helped her up.

"How are you feeling?" 10 asked her.

"I feel fine." She said before slapping him in the face,"But how DARE you make me forget about you!"

"That's definitely Donna," 11 said to the Ponds laughing, "You reminded me of her. My fiery red heads."

"We do have very red hair," Amy said to 11 very seriously before bursting out laughing.

"Okay everyone. We can laugh and get mad at each other once everyone is here." 12 said smiling.

"Who's next?" Amy asked.

"Well, I think its Martha but around that time there were so many companions that I'm not sure what order they will come in." 10 said.

9 looked at the scanner and was surprised to see that there was already a name on it. "Well we will find out once we read this name." He said then looked even closer at the scanner, "10 WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What? Who is it?" 10 asked surprised by the outburst but read the name anyway, "Oh."

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"Well we will be getting another Doctor on board." 11 said reading the scanner.

"What do you mean? I thought it was only the Doctors from after the Time War ended." Clara asked.

"Oh he was after that. Donna and Mickey will know him." 10 said looking at his two companions who now understood who he was talking about.

"Oh! Can I read his name?" Donna asked, "Since I guess he is half me too."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Oh he will explain. Meta Crisis Doctor" Donna said.

Once she said his name Tentoo fell onto the TARDIS.

"Oh! Hello again everyone! Are we all having a meeting?"

"Why does he look exactly like him?!" Danny asked.

"I would like to know that too." 9 said crossing his arms annoyed.

"I will explain once everyone has come on. If I explain now then I will have to explain to someone else who isn't here yet." 10 said.

"Fine."

"Does the scanner have a name on it yet?" 11 asked trying to get rid of the tension.

"It's fuzzy so someone should be coming in a few minutes." Clara said

"How has the parallel world been treating you?" 12 asked.

"Oh it's wonderful. I have taken the name John Smith around town and my family calls me Doctor.

"And who is this family of yours?" 9 asked.

"You won't like it."

"I won't like it either way. Who is it?"

"Rose."

"Why was Rose taken to the parallel world?" 9 asked surprisingly calm.

"It's a long story and we will get to it but I can't explain it right now." Tentoo said.

"Fine." I am owed a lot of explanations apparently." 9 said as he sat down on a chair.

"The names up. Can I just say it? I think you will be surprised." Clara said smiling.

"That's Fine. I like surprises!" 11 said excitedly.

"I don't." 12 said.

"Oh well, I'm saying it anyway. River Song"

"Hello Sweeties." River said from behind them.

"How do you do that?!" 11 asked after jumping a few feet in the air.

"Do what?"

"Not even fall or anything!"

"Well I guess the TARDIS just likes me enough to make sure that I don't fall."

"It probably has to do with the fact that you are linked with the TARDIS." 11 said.

"Maybe but I just think she likes me more." River said looking around at everyone and stopping at 12, Oh! And who are you?"

"I'm the next regeneration after him."

"Of course you are." She said coming over to stand right in front of him and making him feel uncomfortable.

"River."

"Yes?" She asked looking at 11.

"I don't think he likes much social interaction."

"Not right now. I just got forcefully kissed a few hours ago. I don't really need that again. I don't much like hugs or anything like that anyway," 12 said.

"By who?" River asked.

"Wait that was only a few hours ago for you?" Clara asked.

"Yes. I really got the time off on my visit to see you."

"That doesn't matter right now, who forcefully kissed you and where can I find her." River asked putting her hand on her gun.

"I think she is dead. But I'm not certain. It doesn't matter right now." 12 said becoming worried that Clara and River might just team up to kill someone.

"This is not over."

"Yes it is. Now shut up I'm thinking."

"I like him." River said to 11, "But I love you."

"Isn't that the same thing?" was all 11 got out before she kissed him.

"The next names on the scanner!" 9 yelled out hoping it would stop all the kissing, which after a few seconds it did.

"Who is it?" 10 asked looking at the scanner.

"Ah! Here she is!" Tentoo said happily.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Martha Jones!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Sorry for taking longer on this chapter. I just started watching Big Bang Theory 2 weeks ago and I loved it so much that I watched all 8 seasons already. But now that I'm just watching an episode a week I have a lot of time to write again! Especially since Christmas break is in 2 weeks!**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**"Who is it?" 10 asked looking at the scanner.**

**"Ah! Here she is!" Tentoo said happily.**

**"Who?" Rory asked.**

**"Martha Jones!"**

"OUCH!" someone yelled from behind 10.

"Hello Martha!" Tentoo said helping her up.

"My name is Martha Smith! I married Mickey remember? But why am I back on the TARDIS?" She asked looking around, "and why are there so many people?"

"Well the TARDIS decided that everyone needed to hang out so she is bringing everyone on board." 11 said.

"Ok. Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm the Doctor that regenerates into him." 11 said pointing to 10.

"And I'm the Doctor that regenerates after him." 12 said.

"And I'm the Doctor before all 3 of them. How did you accomplish to marry Smith?" 9 asked.

"We met and after talking to each other for a while we fell in love and got married, but how did you accomplish to kill yourself?!" Martha asked looking at both 10 and Tentoo since she hadn't figured out which one was which yet.

"I can't tell you now but I will explain once everyone gets here." 10 said.

"Fine." She said annoyed.

"It's ok. We have no idea either." Rory said laughing.

"Which Doctor is yours?" Martha asked.

"Him." Amy said pointing at 11.

"Hmm." He looks weirder than my Doctor and he is really weird." Martha said smiling.

"Sorry for interrupting but the next name is up." 12 said.

"Who is it?" 9 asked.

"Mickey!" 10 said.

"Ow!" Mickey yelled falling onto the floor.

Martha helped Mickey up while he looked around, "We're on the TARDIS again, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"The TARDIS apparently wanted to play some games so she's bringing all of the companions and Doctor's on board," Martha explained.

"Great." Mickey said sarcastically while getting up from the ground, "Wait. What do you mean Doctor's?

"Well… look for yourself. I know you know more than I do."

Mickey looked around the ship and his eyes landed on 10 but he also saw 9, "How is that possible? You died."

"Yes but sometimes we get brought together when just one of us is not enough, so this isn't the first time this has happened. First time through these eyes though." 9 explained.

"Weird."

"Time travel." 10 said.

"Who are the other two Doctors?"

"Hello again Mickey! I'm number 11." He said shaking Mickey's hand.

"You just keep getting younger and younger!"

"Until you get to me, I'm 12." 12 said waving from the monitor.

"Don't get on his bad side." 10 said, "He gets annoyed easily."

"No problem." Mickey said surprised by how much older 12 looked.

"Next name is up." 12 said annoyed.

"What's wrong? Is it someone you didn't like?

"Who do you think it is? Who's the other guy that traveled with you?" 12 asked 9.

"Not Adam." 9 said annoyed

"No. The TARDIS didn't even want him on here, I forgot about him though. But this guy isn't that bad."

"Oh. You mean Jack?" 10 asked.

"OW! Why does this always happen to me?" Jack said wiping off his jacket before looking around only to break out into a smile, "Doctor!"

"Hey Jack! How are you? Haven't died too much have you?" 10 asked worriedly.

"Not too much. It's actually happening a lot less lately." Jack said hugging 10.

"What do you mean? Is he a Time Lord or something?" Amy asked confused.

"I wish. Who are you?" Jack asked Amy only to be slapped in the face a second later by the fiery red head.

"I'm Married!"

"Ow! Sorry." Jack said feeling his cheek, "What's going on anyway? Why are both of you here?" Jack asked looking at 9 and 10.

"The TARDIS decided to bring all the companions and Doctor's since the Time War to play games." 10 said.

"Fun!" Jack said.

"No flirting. Most of the people here are either married or in a relationship." 11 said.

"Fine, but no promises." Jack said winking.

"Last one Doctor's." 12 said sadly.

"Who is it?" Amy asked seeing how sad the Doctor had gotten, _he must have lost someone really close to him_, she thought sadly.

"Rose." All 4 Doctor's said. Tentoo decided that he would stay out of the way until the Doctor's had said their hellos. _She may be my wife but they love her too._ He thought.

"OW! John what did you do this-"Rose said before looking up, "What's going on?"

"The TARDIS wanted to bring all the Doctor's and companions since the Time War together again." 9 said smiling.

"Oh." She said smiling at everyone, "How many of you are The Doctor?" She asked sadly.

"Four." 10 said.

"Who are the other two?"

"I regenerate into him." 10 said pointing at 11 who waved, "and he regenerates into him." 10 said pointing at 12.

"How?" She asked with tears in her eyes. _She hadn't been there for him when he really needed her. How long has it been since he's seen me?_

"Before I explain why don't we all sit down." 10 said. "Then we can all explain what happened so everyone can get caught up."

Rose nodded and they all left the console room to find a bigger room with a few couches to sit on.

**Next chapter the fun and games start! Along with a few questions that need answering. **

**Please review and ****Please help me come up with a few games for them to play! :)**


	5. Introductions

**So I was going to have the game be this chapter but I realized that I needed to have everyone introduce themselves. So this chapter is just introductions. I hope you like It! Next chapter will definitely be a fun game! :)**

**"Before I explain why don't we all sit down." 10 said. "Then we can all explain what happened so everyone can get caught up."**

**Rose nodded and they all left the console room to find a bigger room with a few couches to sit on.**

The TARDIS helped with finding a nice big room with comfortable couches to sit on and a table in the middle of the circle of couches.

"There's a note on the table. I'll read it." 12 said.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to play a few games. But before that can happen I would also like to take part in the fun!"

"What does she mean by that?" Donna asked.

"I think I know." 11 said looking behind everyone to find the TARDIS as the Human from the pocket universe they had gone to.

"Everyone, this is the TARDIS." 11 said walking over to her.

"Goodbye! Wait I mean hello. I'm still getting used to talking even after doing it once!"

"How did you already know who she was?" Jack asked.

"Well the Ponds and I somehow got stuck in a pocket universe and the planet that we landed on had killed millions of Time Lords for decades and he decided then would be a perfect time to trap and kill me. Right when we got to the planet they were somehow able to suck the soul of the TARDIS into a young woman. In the end we got out ok but she had to become part of the TARDIS again. How are you here?" 11 asked her.

"I made sure that we were in a place outside of time so that everyone was allowed to come but I was also able to come back. At least for a little bit." She explained.

"What would you like us to call you?" Jack asked.

Before 11 could stop her she said it, "The Doctor calls me Sexy."

"Well Sexy, nice to meet you." Jack said kissing her hand.

"Jack…"

"Oh it's fine," She said taking her hand back, "Before we start though you were all wondering a few things, so let's introduce ourselves! Companions say which Doctor you traveled with and what happened to cause you to stop traveling. Doctors explain in only a few sentences what happened to cause you to regenerate."  
>"Also I know there have been a few things erased from your memories over the last few regenerations, so 9 and 10 you can now remember what really happened that ended the Time War." Sexy said sitting down. After a few seconds everyone else sat down, "9 could you please begin?"<p>

"Ok. Well I'm Doctor 9. I Regenerated because I was going up against the Daleks, I was about ready to kill all the Daleks but I decided against it. Earlier on that day I had sent Rose back to Earth in the TARDIS-"

"You still did that then!?" Clara said hitting 12 in the arm.

"Yes and I don't think I will stop doing that." 12 said.

"Anyway I left the TARDIS on earth and Rose was somehow was able to open up the heart of the TARDIS and sucked it in. Becoming Bad Wolf. She was able to pilot the TARDIS to where I was and destroyed the Daleks. To save her I had to suck out the heart of the TARDIS which caused me to regenerate."

"Wow." Martha said astonished. She then looking at Jac who was sitting next to 9 so it was his turn.

"I traveled with 9 and had an adventure with 10. I was in charge of killing the Daleks and I died fighting. But apparently when Rose became Bad Wolf she gave me back my life. I learned later that I am now immortal and whenever I am killed I just come back to life a few minutes later. Which has gotten me into trouble a few times." Jack explained.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Rose said sadly from her spot with Tentoo.

"It's okay. Sometimes I do wish that I could have just died and not had to go through all of this." Jack said sadly.

Next to introduce herself was Rose, "I traveled with the 9 and 10 but I was trapped on a parallel world-"

"How?" 9 asked.

"It's a really long story. I'm sorry but I don't think I can explain it.

"Ok." 9 said with understanding.

I was able to figure out a way back but It wasn't pretty. It took a few years and I saw a lot of bad things but I made it. But it was too late. Before the Doctor and I could reunite a Dalek shot him and he started to regenerate. While he was regenerating he shot his hand that had been cut off a few hours after regenerating with all of the regeneration energy which became my husband a few hours later. Once the mission was over the Doctor took us back to the parallel world and after some talking I decided to stay with John Smith over here." She said smiling sadly but also with some happiness.

"Hi. I'm John Smith you can also call me Tentoo. I was created after an alien cut off his hand in a duel a few hours after regeneration. I live in the parallel world with Rose. There really isn't much to say about me that you don't already know. "

10 introduced himself next, "I'm 10. I regenerated after fighting with the Master-"

"He is alive?!"

"He never dies. I always think that it's the end and then he shows up again with a new plan to kill me." 12 said annoyed.

"I thought he was stuck in Gallifrey!" 10 said confused.

"Oh. Well SHE got out or something. She never explained to me what happened after you sent him back."

"Great the Master is a woman now. I knew it was bound to happen I just thought it would be us first." 11 said.

"Anyways back to my story. After defeating the Master after he had turned nearly everyone into himself and I turned everyone back. I saved Wilf from getting radiation poisoning by poisoning myself in his place. After a few trips to see a few of my companions I got in the TARDIS and regenerating causing the TARDIS to nearly blow up."

"Oh yeah! That's how you look so familiar! You were wearing his clothes when I met you! You had just regenerated!" Amy said looking at 11 who nodded.

"Hello I'm Donna and I traveled with the 10. The reason I stopped traveling with the Doctor is because I helped create Tentoo by touching his hand. This somehow also made me get a Time Lord mind. It wasn't until I got zapped that it became known. But once the mission was over the Doctor had to erase my memory of the incident and all of our adventures so that I wouldn't die.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to do that." 10 said sadly.

"It's okay. There really was no other way to keep me alive. Besides I'm married now." Donna said trying to comfort 10.

10 nodded and they continued with the introductions.

"Hello I'm Wilfred but you can call me Wilf. I only traveled with the Doctor once and that was when he was fighting the Master."

Next person to introduce herself was Martha. "Hello Im Martha and I traveled with 10. I stopped traveling because after fighting the Master for a year that now has never happened, I quit and started working at UNIT. I came back a little later and the Doctor helped out with something at UNIT but I left again."

"Hello. I'm Mickey and I traveled with 9 and 10. I used to be Rose's boyfriend but after breaking up I went to live in the Parallel world to look after my grandmother who had died in our universe. I started working with Torchwood and after a big fight that we helped the Doctor out with I came back to live in this universe.

Next to introduce themselves was 11, "Hello I'm 11 and I regenerated by old age-"

"That doesn't happen often. I wouldn't think someone as clumsy as you would have lived that long." 9 said.

"How did you die of old age?" Amy asked concerned.

"Well I landed on a planet that was surrounded by all of my enemies because something on the planet was asking for help. After getting granted access to go down I learned that it was actually the Time Lords through The Crack. They wanted to know if it was safe to come through and they asked it by wondering what my name was. I refused to tell them but I couldn't leave the planet without all my enemies killing the people on the planet so I tricked Clara and sent her back to Earth in the TARDIS and I stayed for hundreds of years. Clara came back after a while but I sent her back again. Probably a hundred years later, I don't even remember anymore, Clara came back to say goodbye and I left to get killed by Daleks. Apparently Clara had talked to the Crack while I was going and the Time Lords decided that I could have another set of regenerations. So after regenerating back to my younger state I went back to the TARDIS and waited for Clara. After starting the TARDIS I regenerated by I kind of had a little bit of amnesia after and couldn't remember how to fly. That's it for me. Sorry I guess I said a lot.

"I don't think there really was a way to shorten that more." 12 said.

"Hello I am River Song and I am married to the Doctor-"

"How did you accomplish that?" Donna asked.

"Oh I have my ways. Anyway I am the Daughter of Amy and Rory over there and I was conceived on the TARDIS so I am half Time Lord.

"Could you regenerate too?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. I regenerated 2 times and gave the rest of my regenerations to save my husband."

"Cool."

"I never really traveled with the Doctor but when I did I wasn't able to for long. My timeline and his timeline are backwards. So my last day of seeing him was his first day meeting me and the first time I met him he knew everything about me. "

"That's really sad. I don't think I would be able to work that out." Martha said.

"It was really hard for me."

After everyone soaked that in Rory introduced himself, "I am Rory Williams and I stopped traveling with the Doctor because a Weeping Angel sent me back to the past to live out my life and there was no way of saving me."

"I'm Amy Williams and I couldn't live without Rory so I went to live in the past with Rory."

"That was one of the hardest things for me. Whenever a companion leaves I'm always very sad. But you guys were my family for years. I missed you." 11 said sadly.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Amy said hugging the Doctor.

"I'm here for you Doctor." Jack joked hugging the Doctor along with Amy which made everyone start laughing.

Next to introduce himself was 12. "Hello I am 12. I have not regenerated yet but I did almost get killed by the Master a few hours ago."

"You're not going to say anything else about yourself are you?" Clara said.

"Nope."

"Ok. Hello I'm Clara Oswald and I stopped traveling with the Doctor because I thought he had found Gallifrey and he thought Danny was still alive so I guess we are back to traveling together again."

"I should say that I'm not happy about that but I would rather you had something to do and you were happy instead of being sad all the time." Danny said kissing Clara.

"Hello I am Danny Pink. I never traveled with the Doctor because I didn't agree with it but I died a few weeks ago after getting run over by a car. The Master somehow was able to make everyone that had ever died become Cybermen. I became a Cyberman and after having Clara get rid of my emotions I destroyed all of the Cybermen by commanding them all to blow up. That's my story.

"I'm sorry," 12 said.

"I know you are. Just keep my girlfriend safe and don't let her do something stupid."

"I promise."

"Ok now that we have gotten done introducing ourselves let's start the game!" Sexy said excitedly.

**Seating arrangements: Clara, Danny, and 12 on couch, Mickey, and Martha on love seat, Rose and Tentoo on love seat, Ponds and River on couch, Wilf, Donna, and 10 on couch, Jack, and 9 on couch, and 11, River, and TARDIS on couch**

**So sorry for not bringing anything up anyone like the Ponds or anyone else that has died becoming Cybermen. I didn't like that in the original episode so I'm just going to go with the Ponds just don't remember that. The last thing they remember is dying in New York in the past after spending a lot more years together. **

**Please review! I write a lot faster when I get awesome reviews :)**


	6. Game 1

**Sorry if I forget about a character for a while. I have a lot of characters to keep track of. :)**

****Question: What planet do you want them all to visit and should I have another visitor next chapter?****

**I do not own Doctor Who. **

"**Ok now that we have gotten done introducing ourselves let's start the game!" Sexy said excitedly. **

"What are we playing?" Clara asked.

"Never Have I Ever! But no Alcohol! The shots will be water." Sexy said.

"Awww!" Jack said sadly.

"That's the rules. I don't need you all tipsy or getting mad at each other. I hope you will all have fun with this and please do not be rude or hurt each other if I hear anyone say something to hurt someone else the game will be over. Lets try to get through everyone once and then see how it goes from there."

"Now the rules of the game is for someone to say something that they have never done before and if you have done it you have to take a drink of water. First one to start will be 9. Also for the Doctors if you have done it all the regenerations from that point have to take a drink. But the statement has to do with your regeneration. If we want to know more, the one that actually did it has to explain." This got everyone laughing. Excited to find out what the Doctor had done.

9 rolled his eyes, "Fine. Never have I ever, in this regeneration, worn a trenchcoat."

10,11, and 12 took a drink of water since 10 wore a trenchcoat. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" 10 asked.

"No but I will think of something better for next time." 9 said.

Since Jack was sitting next to 9 he was next, "Never have I ever been to a parallel universe."

"You really don't want to, its hard to get back." Rose said taking a drink along with 10, 11, 12, Tentoo, Mickey, and Donna.

"I'm still very sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me." 11 said.

"Doctor I forgave you a long time ago. Don't let it bother you anymore." Rose said with understanding.

"Are you sure?" 10 asked.

"Completely sure. I have a husband this time around." Rose said ending the conversation by holding Tentoo's hand.

Mickey was next, "Never have I ever died."

"Do we have to take extra sips if we have died more than once?" Clara asked.

"How about if you have died more than 5 times take 5 sips."

"Sounds fair." 11 said.

All the Doctor's, Jack, Rory, Amy, and Clara took 5 drinks, River took 4, and Danny took 2.

Next was Martha, "Never have I ever asked the Doctor to take me back in time to save someone who died."

"You never did do that did you." 10 said thoughtfully.

Everyone other than Martha, Danny and Wilfred took a drink. River tried to but 11 reminded her that she tried to go back in time to kill Hitler but they accidentally saved him.

12 decided to go next (Only because Clara made him), "Fine. I'll go! Never have I ever during this regeneration actually celebrated Christmas.

All of the companions took a drink of water but none of the Doctors other than 11 did.

"Why haven't you?" Amy asked all of them.

"Well I regenerated on Christmas." 9 said.

"And I had to stop a few aliens right after regenerating. Another year A spider tried killing me and Donna on Christmas. And after that I really didn't feel like celebrating. Another time I kind of celebrated it on a spaceship but then I had to stop it from falling onto the white house. Then Another year I regenerated on Christmas. I probably did celebrate a few but I don't remember any of them." 10 said.

"And I had to get rid of an alien in Amy's wall on Christmas right after regenerating, But I did celebrate Christmas a few years with 2 people while trying to save Amy and Rory from dying. I was trying to give a man a better life than the one that he had lived. One year I fell off a spaceship and celebrated Christmas with some kids and their mother. I had to save them from some aliens but after that I got their dad to come home then I came back and told Amy and Rory that I was alive and I celebrated Christmas with them. Another year I was pulled out of my depression about the Ponds when Clara came and had me help with some killer snowmen but then she died so that ended as a very sad Christmas, And then I spent about 300 years or so, I really don't know how long it was, in a town called Christmas and I regenerated on one of Clara's Christmas'."

"Wow. You are just not lucky on Christmas are you?" Danny said surprised.

"Usually not, no." 11 said.

"I'm sorry hunny." River said kissing 11 on the cheek.

"We should probably keep continuing. You guys really talk when it comes to explaining things." Sexy said, "Not that I'm not happy about it."

Next one was Clara, "Never have I ever... oh I don't know! How about never have I ever lost a limb before. At least I don't think so."

10, 11, and 12 took a drink of water.

"I know it has to do with Tentoo and an alien but what happened?" Wilfred asked.

"I had to duel an alien for Earth and I fell while we were fighting and he sliced off my hand. Luckily I was in the first 12 hours of my regeneration and it grew back and I won the duel." 10 said.

"That is way too lucky." Danny said.

"I know. It's crazy." Tentoo said, "But lets continue."

"Fine. I guess its my turn, "Never have I ever witnessed a regeneration." Danny said.

"Does your first regeneration count?" Martha asked 10.

"It counts for me but I didn't actually change my face so I don't think it should count for you." 10 said.

"Same for you. My death on the lake doesn't count." 11 said to the Ponds and River.

Once that was decided Rose and Clara took a drink since they have been the only ones to actually see a full regeneration.

10 was next, "Never have I ever been stuck in the TARDIS with no way to get out."

The Ponds and 12 both took a drink of water.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Some planet wanted to have some fun with us and had taken over the TARDIS." Amy said.

"What about you?" Rose asked 12.

"A new kind of alien started making the TARDIS small and I was still in it when it became so small it was able to fit in Clara's purse and I could only fit my hand through."

This caused everyone to giggle.

Donna decided that now was the time for her to go, "Never have I ever kissed the Doctor other than to save his life."

"How did kissing him save his life?" Clara asked.

"He got stung by a huge wasp and for some reason one of the antidotes was to get a big surprise, so I kissed him and very much surprised him. Now drink up! I know there are a lot of you. It also counts if the Doctor kissed you."

All the Doctor's, Sexy, Clara, Amy, River, Martha, and Rose took a drink. Jack also took a drink to no ones surprise. But to everyone's surprise Rory also took a drink with an embarrassed and disgusted look on his face.

"Ok. I need to know. Both of you." Donna said laughing.

"We were about to go to war with the Daleks and it was sure death. I kissed Rose and the Doctor on the mouth." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you?" Donna asked Rory.

"He had a really good idea and I guess I just got a little excited. Sorry." 11 said sheepishly.

"Just never mention it again."

"Promise."

Next was Wilfred, "Oh, lets see... Never have I ever been to a different planet before."

Everyone other than Danny, and Wilfred took a drink of water.

"You are an honorary companion. Would you like to go on an adventure once we are out of here?" 12 asked.

Wilfred looked at Donna who nodded her head excitedly, "You would love it!"

"Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Wilf said excitedly.

"Actually we could all go to a planet after this game is over." The TARDIS said.

"Yes!" Almost everyone said excitedly.

"Just don't take us to a planet where you have to run for your life. I don't want my grandfather having a bad first trip." Donna said sternly.

"I wouldn't dream on it." 12 said with a smile along with the other 3 Doctors.

Next was Rose, "Never have I ever faced a Crying Angel or whatever those things are called."

"Weeping Angel and be glad that you never have." Rory said taking a drink along with 10-12, Clara, Amy, River, and Martha.

"Never have I ever been mistaken for the Doctor's companion before." Tentoo said.

10, 11, and 12 took a drink.

"What did I miss?" Tentoo asked.

"The Doctor before 9 came and asked both of us where the Doctor was and if we were his companions. When we told him that we were the Doctor he made fun of us." 11 whined.

The look on both 10 and 11's faces were so funny that it caused everyone to laugh for a good 5 minutes. Once everyone was calm again Sexy had Rory continue with the game.

"Lets see. What haven't I done... Oh, I have never held my own baby." Rory said sadly.

"Oh hunny." Amy said sadly before hugging him. River who was sitting next to them also gave Rory a hug. "I'm sorry Dad."

"It's not your fault. Now drink your water." Rory said.

Amy, Wilfred, and All 4 doctors slowly took a drink.

"Ok. Guess its my turn. Never have I ever fought a Cyberman."

"Really? What when all of my enemies were at the Pandorica?"

"I never was around when they were around. It usually was just Daleks that I saw."

"Weird." 11 said while taking a drink along with 9, 10, 12, and everyone else other than Wilfred and Donna.

The last person to go was River who thought for a few moments before she was able to come up with something, "Never have I ever... had a normal home."

"Oh River, I'm so sorry." Amy said holding her hand along with Rory and 11.

"It's not your fault."

"Doesn't matter. We should have worked harder to save you." Rory said.

"Lets just finish the game." River said.

"Ok. Who's next?" 11 asked the TARDIS.

"How about 9 finishes since he started, then we can go on an adventure to a different planet!"

"Why me?" 9 asked.

"You started, now you have to finish. Besides you had a horrible statement as the first one."

"Fine. Never have I ever found a companion who doesn't run off all the time. Doctor's you get to decided if someone is able to take a drink."

The Doctor's all thought for a moment until 12 spoke. "When I had first gotten Clara as my companion she didn't run off, now she does all the time."

"Of course I do. That one time I didn't I almost got killed!" Clara said defending herself.

"Anyway I think the only one that has never run off would be Wilfred. So take a drink!

Wilfred and 10,11, and 12 took a drink and ended the game.

"Game over! I'm so glad we were all able to play this game without getting mad at each other! Now Doctor what planet would you like to go to?"

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry if I didn't get all of their personalities right. **

**Question: What planet do you want them all to visit and should I have another visitor? :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me where you want them to go next! **


End file.
